


High Above Me

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackjack Dealer, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Las Vegas, Mostly Smut, lounge singer, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregor's got a fan</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Above Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Storm's End Cruise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463537) by [AsbestosMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsbestosMouth/pseuds/AsbestosMouth), [bex_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex_xo/pseuds/bex_xo), [Jillypups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillypups/pseuds/Jillypups), [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613), [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/pseuds/SassyEggs), [SnowWhiteKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight), [swimmingfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingfox/pseuds/swimmingfox), [vanillacoconuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillacoconuts/pseuds/vanillacoconuts), [ZoeSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong). 



>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [She's So High](https://youtu.be/_ElORM9O-0U)
> 
> I just really like Gregor and Walda, if Gregor was less of a murder machine, and if Gregor and Sandor had more of a love/hate brotherly relationship, verses the hate/"doesn't give a flying fuck" relationship they have in canon.  
> Since this is directly inspired by Storm's End Cruise, you'll notice some callbacks to it, though it is technically set in a Las Vegas hotel and not a cruise ship. I wasn't part of the writing for the Gregor/Walda pairing (ch 17, #CasinoRoyale), but I did find it amusing. :)

“Has anyone ever told you that you look just like that record breaking strongman, Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson?”

“Gesundheit.”

The short rotund woman laughed with sparking eyes, “No, silly, Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson is his name. You look a lot like him, though you have more tattoos, I think.” She trailed a bright red fingernail across one of the said tattoos on his forearm. “I think he’s _very_ attractive.”

“S’pose he must be.” Gregor wondered what the woman wanted. He was sure her name was Walda, pretty name for an equally pretty woman. A woman far above his status though and he had limited himself to ogling her when she was in the casino. Vegas had lots of pretty women. Working in the Lannister Lion Hotel & Casino, he saw a lot of them, but she was by far his favorite. She was a frequent player at his table and he liked that she was touching him right now. Not many women did. He hardly ever got any women at his station, and none of them were built like this hot little number who was currently leaning across his blackjack table. _She’s got some damn nice curves._ Most women found him intimidating, or so his little brother had told him during a recent shouting match. She had a nice smile, too. She always smiled at him, though she usually didn’t wear lipstick. Her lips matched her fingernails, bright red, cherry red. He was tempted to see if she tasted like the cherries Sandor would sometimes throw at his head but that he would catch in his mouth instead, much to the pup’s ire. Those were damn good cherries and completely worth it to antagonize his baby brother. Even better, what would those lips look like around his cock?

“Have you ever seen my show?” she asked suddenly, walking around the table to stand next to him.

“Your show?”

“Yes, in the lounge. I sing there in the evenings, right after the magician’s show?” She leaned in a bit, her breasts pressing into his stomach. He had a great view of her cleavage. _What are those, H cups? J cups? Hot damn. Like fuckin’ melons... Wait, she just said something…_

“You work here? You sing?”

“Mmhmmm. I’m quite good. You should come by after your shift. I’ll save you a seat,” she said, giving him a wink before walking off. Her wide hips swayed becomingly under her wrap of a dress. He really wanted to hold onto those hips. From the front, from the back, maybe even upside down. He ignored the alarmed co-worker who noticed the tent in his pants.

He frowned. “Wait, what just happened?”

**********

“What the fuck do you want?” the pup said, cleaving a lamb leg in two, dividing them into two containers and then grabbing another lamb leg. “And for fuck’s sake, don’t let Hot Pie see your damn boner.” SLAM! “He’s still pissed at Lommy for the wedding cake debacle.” Gregor had come by the kitchens to see Sandor, who was elbow deep in bloody meat prep. His brother was a renowned chef who worked in the same hotel as Gregor.

“Why would a woman tell me I look like someone she thinks is attractive? And then press her breasts up against me? And invite me to her show?”

SLAM! Sandor gave him a sidelong look. “Are you asking _me_ for advice on _women?_ Fuck, man...I don’t know. Sounds like she might have been hitting on you.” Gregor sat down on the stainless steel counter, ignoring his brother’s stream of swear words. “I _just_ cleaned that!”

“Should I go?”

“Go where, asstriscuit? If it involves going to get cleaning supplies and sanitizing that counter you just put your fuckin’ sweaty ass on, then I’m all for it.” Sandor slammed the cleaver down into another piece of lamb.

“No, to the show. Should I go to the show?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, yes! Just go! Get the fuck out of here!” SLAM! “Try kissing her. If she kisses you back, she probably likes you.” SLAM! “If she says no or shoves you, then walk the fuck away. Got that?” He pointed the cleaver at Gregor.

“Yeah…got it.”

“I fuckin’ mean it, Gregor. If she doesn’t want you like that, then just walk away. If she doesn’t want you, then she’s not worth the damned hassle.” Sandor slammed the cleaver down again. “Some women are complete bitches,” SLAM! “And just like to play men like a fuckin’ harp. But…” He hesitated in cleaving the meat in front of him. “Then one woman comes along and completely flips you out of your fuckin’ mind, but in a good way, ya know? Or you will. Fuck. Something like that.” SLAM! Gregor wondered if Sandor was talking about the pretty redhead that followed him around sometimes. “Just get the fuck out already. I have to finish this before I can leave for my date. And do something about your damn cock! Gonna put someone’s eye out...”

**********

Gregor straightened the fabric of his shirt. It was the nicest one he owned because it had the least amount of holes and patches. He had to use his uniform pants, but he didn’t think anyone would notice. The hostess had given him a horrified look when he said his name, but lead him to a small table near the stage. The magician was packing up his stuff as Walda walked out to speak to him briefly. She winked at Gregor when she saw him. She looked like one of those women in the old black and white films, what did they call them? Oh, right. _Dames._ The kind of woman you kiss deep and fuck hard. He groaned in pain, one of his migraines was starting. He wondered if he could hold out until she sang, unless the pain got too bad.

The magician left the stage, and the lights dimmed. She stepped up to the microphone, “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Walda Frey, and I will be your entertainment for the next hour. If you have any requests, please hand them to your server, and I will do my best to accommodate.”

She started off her first song, a love ballad, and Gregor swore it was an angel singing in front of him. He sat entranced for the full set. It wasn’t until the lights came up and she took a final bow that he realized the pain of his migraine had completely vanished.

One of the waiters, Podrick, he thought, came up to him. “Sir, the Lady Walda would like for you to join her in her dressing room, if you would please follow me.”

“Ok, Pod.” He was fairly certain that’s what the young man went by.

He smiled patiently, “I’m Gendry, sir. It’s a common mix-up, don’t worry about it.”

**********

“So, what did you think of my set?” she, asked after he walked in and sat in the chair provided.

“You were right. You sing very well,” he said. _Give her compliments. Women love compliments._ “I completely forgot about my headache.”

“You had a headache? I’m so sorry, here, let me try to help,” she said, getting up and walking towards him.

“Don’t have it anymore. Your voice...must have healing properties, or something,” he mumbled.

“Oh? Well, I’d still like to help, make sure you don’t hurt again.” She stood in front of him and placed her hands on his temples. She rubbed them gently, humming softly. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Another sensation, soft and determined. Her hands slipped to the back of his head as she kissed him. “Does this feel good?” she asked in between kisses.

He answered by placing his hands on those wide hips of hers and crushing her soft body against his, then gliding his hands behind her to grip her generous ass, kneading it as his cock swelled and hardened. One of her hands abandoned one head to reach for his other. She stroked his cock through the fabric of his trousers.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she murmured. “Do you want me, Gregor? Right here?”

He hooked his hands together and lifted her up as he stood. She clung to him, having not expected this response from him and was unsure of what he would do next. Setting her down next to the wall, he quickly undid his trousers and shoved them down. She gasped at the sight of his cock, but looked pleased. “Dress,” he said. She looked at him in confusion. “It’s nice. Don’t want to ruin it. Should probably remove it.” She nodded in agreement and shimmied out of it. He knelt in front of her, put his mouth to her tit, and sucked on her nipple through the lacy fabric of her bra. Placing his hands on her soft belly, he ran his rough fingers over her smooth skin and down to her thighs, pulling down her panties and helping her step out of them. He placed them next to his foot, so that when he pulled his trousers back on, he would remember to take them with him. His hands found her calves and trailed up to the front of her upper legs.

She gasped at the sensation and had to hold on to his massive shoulders when he brought a finger to her cunt, easing it in between her chubby thighs to find and then play with her clit. He was pleased that she was wet, and even more pleased when he slipped his finger inside her and she whimpered for more.

He lifted and held her against the wall. It took some maneuvering, but between their combined efforts, his cock was soon buried in her silky warmth. “Fuck…” She felt really good, and she sounded even better, her moans and whimpers fueling his tempo. He thought he might go insane from how good she was.

“Oh, yes, baby, you feel so good inside me. You need a woman with some meat on her bones, don’t you? You can really pound it in me,” she whispered to him. “Yes, please, baby, give it to me good. I’ve been such a good girl, so very good, I deserve your cock, I need your cock. Gods! They really blessed you, didn’t they. I’ve never felt so complete. Oh, baby… I’m close, please, baby, just a little more, I’m so close. Please, make me come, I want to come for you. Make me come with your luscious cock.”

“Fuck!” He let loose, filled by the sounds of her cries, his skin slapping against hers with each thrust, and his own heavy breathing. He felt her begin to quiver inside, her cries becoming more high pitched and louder. He kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth, which she readily accepted. Her body tensed as she came, her sweet voice muffled by his mouth on hers. He set her down as gently as he could, and turned her around to face the wall. She gave a startled “meep!” when he shoved his cock in her cunt again, but was soon moaning her enjoyment. “Yes, baby, please! Give it to me!” He thrust even harder into her, gripping her hips, as he grunted his pleasure. He felt his balls begin that familiar tightening feeling. He reached around to her front and slipped his fingers in between her legs. He found her clit and pinched it. She bucked against him, screaming his name, her cunt tightening around him once more and a moment later he was spilling himself into her. He leaned against the wall over her, sweat dripping from his forehead to her back.

He wondered what he should do now. He really liked Walda, but he was at a loss of what comes after what they just did. His experience with women was worse than his brother’s because of his extremely taciturn nature and gruff manner. Plenty of women went home with him for a quick fuck or two, but none expected more from him. He hadn’t really wanted it, at least not until he met Walda.

He kept his hands on her waist and his softening cock inside her, and slowly walked them backwards to the little couch in her dressing room. Carefully he sat down with her in his lap. He relaxed into the plush cushions and pulled her down to lean back against his chest. He absentmindedly played with her tits. He really liked those, they were so soft and she made the cutest noises as he did. “You ok back there?” she asked softly, tilting her head up so she could see him. He grunted a yes. She giggled. “You’re not very talkative, are you? That’s ok. I’ve been told I talk too much.” He leaned down and kissed her neck and shoulders. He thought he remembered hearing that women liked that. Something about skinship? Whatever the hell that was. “I like you, Gregor. I think it’s safe to say you like me, too.” He grunted again and gave her tit a squeeze. She giggled again. “I hope you would like to do this again. A date, or just sex, preferably both. I’ll sing for you whenever you like.”

He rested his chin on her shoulder and thought about it. It would be nice to have sex with her again. He was looking forward to it. He could already feel himself starting to harden a bit, but it would be at least a few hours until he could fuck her proper. “Sounds good.”

“Which part?” she asked.

“All of it. You’re my girlfriend now?”

She smiled at him. “Yes. If that’s what you want.”

“Good. I can fuck you again after dinner. Or before dinner. If you want. I would. Want it, I mean.”

She giggled. “Yes, I would like that very much.”

“Will you sing ‘She’s So High’ for me?”

“I would be honored…”

**********

Walda hummed to herself as she got ready for bed. Gregor had kept his promise and made love to her twice more that day. She liked how physical his affection was. He was constantly touching her, as if checking to make sure she was real. Nothing inappropriate, though she wouldn’t mind if he did. He was oddly proper when it came to their public displays of affection. He didn’t say a lot either, at least not verbally. He was quite talkative if you took a moment to pay attention to his body language.

Not like her ex-boyfriend Roose, who barely even held her hand in public, let alone talked to her like she was an equal. Grandfather had liked him, but Walda had only been fooled at first. While Roose was ambitious, he was a bit stupid about his decisions to get ahead, even letting his illegitimate son run amuck. The boy, born when Roose was barely in his twenties, was a terror. One of these days, he was going to get himself and Roose killed, and her as well, if she had stayed with them.

Gregor wasn’t ambitious, but he was loyal, and if she kept him happy, he would be an excellent partner, an excellent right-hand man. He wouldn’t hold her back, and he would probably do just about anything to help her. The fact that he had given her some of the best sex she had ever had was definitely in his favor, and his libido was a match for hers. He wasn’t hard on the eyes, he seemed to adore her, and she liked him. She could even see herself loving him in time. A snore came from the bed behind her. He had fallen asleep and looked quite cuddly. She turned off the light and settled in next to him. His arm immediately went around her. Yes, Gregor could be the one who stood by her as she reached for the impossible, and got away from her stifling family. She smiled to herself as she fell into dreams of the future.


End file.
